Sportswear and outdoor wear (clothing worn when engaging in outdoor activities such as mountain climbing or camping) are required to be made of a fabric that is highly resistant to abrasion since considerable abrasion occurs between the clothing and other objects (such as contact between athletes or contact with athletic gear, abrasion with a backpack or rope or rubbing against the ground, rocks or trees).
Polyamide fibers or polyester fibers are widely used in this sportswear and outdoor wear. In particular, this clothing has become increasingly lightweight and compact in recent years. However, it is still required to have a soft texture while providing a minimum required level of durability.
In order to impart durability, lowering frictional resistance by employing a special modified cross-section structure (see Patent Document 1 below), employing a blended fabric consisting of two or more types of fibers (see Patent Document 2 below), and using high-tenacity yarn obtained by a specialized spinning technique (see Patent Document 3) have been proposed.
However, although this art results in superior abrasion resistance, it is difficult to obtain fineness and also prevents the obtaining of soft texture.